


The Thief

by TheLegendOfTheAvatars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, please stop picking flowers from my garden au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfTheAvatars/pseuds/TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi had just moved to Edmonds, Washington and was so excited to get a new start on his life when he finds out only days after he moves in that something is taking his beloved flowers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edmonds, WA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first of many chapters, so please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Although is was quite rainy in Edmonds, Washington, Asahi loved it. He had moved there only just recently, but had already fallen in love with his small house on top of a hill, overlooking the ocean and mountains both. It was cloudy most days, yes, but that meant that Asahi could plant whatever he wanted. He had always loved to garden, but where he used to live in Oklahoma didn't quite do that for him. It was either scorching hot or freezing cold, and everything he tried to plant would die. That wasn't the only reason he moved, obviously, but it was quite a big part of it. He knew Washington was much different than Oklahoma, but he didn't mind the rain and wanted a fresh start anyways. And besides, he was able to garden, isn't that all that matters?

Asahi had only just finished moving into his new house when he began to garden. He went out to the nearest Nursery and bought mulch, flowers, bushes, anything that he thought he might need. He went back home, after spending a small fortune, and began to plant, despite the constant drizzle. Once he had finished for the day, he went inside, made himself a Banana Cream Pie smoothie, and curled up on the couch with his cat, Emmy. 

"What should we watch tonight, girl?" He asked her. She looked up at him and meowed, but then immediately curled up in his lap and closed her eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired too." Asahi said. "I'll see what's good on." Asahi flipped through, still not used to the different arrangement of channels. He finally landed some movie that was about halfway through. It seemed to be a typical teenage romance, but Asahi didn't mind those kinds of movies, so he left it on. After a while, both Asahi and his cat were sound asleep on the couch. That night, Asahi dreamt of blooming flowers, new relationships, and the hope that he would meet some new, amazing people. 

The next morning, Asahi woke up quite early despite falling asleep so late. He was still quite sleepy, but he forced himself to get up. He tied his long brown hair back into a low, messy bun as he made himself a protein shake. He was kind of a health freak, he had to admit, but he enjoyed staying healthy. It gave himself some worth and something to keep track of. Being a single guy in a house all by himself got kind of lonely and could be quite boring, believe it or not. He finished his shake, and then put on some sweatpants and a new shirt and went outside to check on his plants. As he walked out his front door, he felt the cold, wet concrete with his bare feet. It had rained a lot last night, but that meant that his flowers had gotten a good watering! But, as he looked over towards the flower bed on the right, he saw that the Asters that he had planted along the wall of the house were no longer there. Not just that, but the small, pink Peonies that had complimented the white Asters behind them were also gone. Thankfully, the Epimedium that he planted along the front of the bed was still there, and had already grown quite a bit, thanks to the rain. Asahi frantically ran towards his broken and bent flowers, getting down on his knees to see what kind of animal had gotten into them. It was weird, though...What kind of animal would take only a few flowers rather than just eat them all? There were only a few small buds left, but it seemed like the ones that had been eaten were eaten cleanly, as if they'd been picked beforehand. Asahi sighed, upset that his hard work just ended up being some animal's midnight snack. He got up and walked over to the left flower bed, hoping that the animal didn't get his prized posession: his white Hardy Hibiscus. He had planted it right next to his doorway, in hopes that it would grow tall, complimenting the tall shrubs that he put on the other side of his doorway. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the well watered budding bulb in the same spot that he planted it in the night before. He looked down the rest of the bed, glad to see that the animals hadn't gotten to the rest of his flowers. He had planted 3 more tall shrubs along the wall of his house, and then had a small cluster of bright orange Chrysanthemums at the end of the bed. Along the front, he had planted a line of Monkey grass and small patches of Hosta and Coralbells behind it. He turned around and walked back inside, wiping his feet before he entered. As Asahi collapsed back onto his couch, he promised himself that he was going to find whatever ate his plants, even if he had to stay up all night. 

Later, Asahi went to the grocery store, got more cat food for Emmy, watched a few episodes of Gravity Falls (he was a bit behind due to the move), and made himself a nice dinner. After he had done the dishes, he pulled out a chair at his dining room table and turned it towards the window that looked out over his right flower bed. He grabbed a few blankets and his laptop and curled up on the chair.

A few hours passed, and Asahi still hadn't seen anything. It had gotten dark, but Asahi was determined to catch the criminal who stole his beloved flowers. But, he soon began to grow drowsy, so much that he ended up falling asleep in his chair around 4 in the morning. But, what woke him up was Emmy jumping on his lap about 2 hours later, reminding him that she needed breakfast. Asahi jumped awake, and immediately began to curse at himself for falling asleep. He threw his blankets off of him and got up to go feed Emmy. But, as he headed towards the kitchen, Asahi saw something outside of the window, that had already darted from his flower beds. Asahi gasped as he sprinted towards the front door and threw it open, running outside. To his surprise, he saw a small man with spiky, dark brown hair running down his street, down towards his neighbor's house, with a handful of flowers in his right hand.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi catches the thief who has been stealing his flowers, but is faced with a lot of tough decisions when it comes to how to handle them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for all the feedback so far! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

"Hey!" Asahi yelled quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. The man immediately whipped his head around and saw Asahi standing barefoot in his yard. He slowed to a stop, and then bowed his head, now regretting taking his flowers. He figured he was going to call the police or something, considering how large and intimidating he seemed, so he stopped running and began to head back towards the man's house. Asahi was quite confused when he saw the man walking back towards him, scared that he was going to blow up at him because he maybe needed the flowers for something. But at the same time, it's not right to just take someone's flowers out of their front yard, right?

The man finally reached Asahi, and immediately began to apologize and try to explain himself.

"I'm really sorry," he started, "your flowers are quite beautiful and I'm sorry for taking them, I know it's wrong, but my mom is in the hospital and I...I..." he trailed off. He refused to look Asahi in the eyes, keeping his head down. Even being a few feet away, though, he could feel how huge Asahi was.

Asahi tilted his head, both confused and worried. He looked down and analyzed the man. He was wearing bright orange running shorts and a black tank top. It seemed like he was just on a run, and happened to choose Asahi's house to pick flowers from. He was distraught, though, so he most likely wasn't lying about his mom, and he obviously felt bad about taking his flowers. Asahi sighed, already mad at himself for what he was about to say, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"It's alright." Asahi said. The man looked up at him with a glowing smile. Nishinoya's face lit up, surprised and excited that the man was so understanding despite his first impression.

"It's wrong that you'd take my flowers, but I understand your situation." Asahi said. "But I just moved here, and I worked hard and payed a lot of money to plant those." he added sternly. The man's face dropped as he was reminded of the crime he committed.

"I know. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." he said. Asahi gave a slight nod. He kind of wanted his flowers back, but he didn't quite know how to ask for them...he wasn't very good with holding conversations, especially when they're with strangers who steal your flowers.

"Um..." Asahi started. "Could I...?" he asked hesitantly, gesturing towards the handful of his beloved flowers the man had taken from him.

"Oh! Um, yeah..yeah, sorry. Here you-" the man was about to give the flowers up, but Asahi cut him off.

"Actually, that's okay. They're already picked, so there's really no point in taking them back. Give them to your mom. I bet she'll really like the Asters." Asahi said. He couldn't just take those flowers from him. Yes, they were his, but like he said, they were already picked, and from the looks of the sweaty man in front of him, he tried very hard to get them. _'I probably really scared him. He most likely tried to do whatever he could to not get caught, like taking them early in the morning. So when he saw me, he probably thought I was going to call the cops or something. I don't want to be that kind of guy...'_ Asahi thought to himself.

The man tried to argue with Asahi that he really didn't need the flowers and that he could have them back, but Asahi insisted that he keep them. After finally realizing that Asahi wasn't going to budge, the man reluctantly kept them. Asahi felt good about what he had done, but for some reason he didn't want this conversation to end. The stranger was actually a lot nicer than his spiky black hair suggested, and he was the first person Asahi had had an actual conversation with since he moved. Although Asahi wasn't that great at conversation, he did get lonely at times. In Oklahoma he had friends, but moving here meant leaving them behind, and that meant putting yourself out there in order to make new ones. Asahi sighed as the man began to turn away from him. He could feel butterflies grow in his stomach as he did his best to "put himself out there".

"Wait-" Asahi started. He tried to be assertive in his voice. The man thankfully turned around, his eyebrows raised out of curiosity.

"Yes?" the stranger replied. Asahi frantically tried to think of something to say that would make him stay.

"Um, you look...you look really tired. Would you maybe want to come in for a glass of water or something?" Asahi finally asked. He figured that's not too weird, right?

The stranger turned back around to face Asahi, wearing a blank expression. Asahi's heart dropped, convinced that the stranger was creeped out. He was about to take it back when the man suddenly burst out in laughter, smiling widely.

"Oh my goodness! Really? After what I did to your yard? Wow, I really was wrong about you." the man finally got out.

"Wait, what do you mean you were wrong about me?" Asahi asked, confused.

"Dude! Seriously? Look at you! You're a monster!" the man said, gesturing to how tall and built Asahi was. Asahi let out a nervous laugh as he realized what the man was getting at. He was aware of his height, and he was used to comments like that, but he still grew quite flustered.

"Oh..." Asahi said, "Yeah, I get that a lot..." he said shyly. The man laughed again.

"Boy! You sure are a lot different than your appearance." he added. Asahi laughed along with the seemingly energetic man.

"Yeah, I'm aware." Asahi said. "So do you want some water or not?" he asked again. The man stopped laughing immediately and quickly replied with an excited 'yes'. Asahi's butterflies disappeared as him and his new found friend made their way into his house.


End file.
